What Do We Do!
by Nanagurl
Summary: Fuji is kidnapped. No Tezuka in this story. Even though there will be mentions of Tezuka in it. The Seigaku regulars are planning something. They will suspect something about the Fuji family later on in the story...
1. Chapter 1

**What Do We Do? **

**A/N: This chapter is short, so just don't complain about it. I like short, medium, and long chapters. I really doesn't matter to me. So there's only no Tezuka in this story, maybe mentions of him but he's not part of the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama, but I do own the plot of this story!

* * *

**

Chapter One – What?! Kidnapped?! 

Fuji was practicing tennis as usual at the Seigaku Tennis Club.

"Practice is over! Freshmen go pick the balls up and put away the nets! Everybody else go to the locker rooms and change!" ordered Tezuka.

The regulars went and changed.

Everyone went home afterwards.

Everything was normal as usual too.

Fuji was walking home as usual as always with Taka-san, but somehow today felt different.

A black van passed them when they were walking.

Taka-san said good-bye to Fuji and Fuji did the same.

As Fuji turned the corner, out of nowhere came two hands, which grabbed him. They put a cloth over Fuji's mouth suffocating him with some sort of substance that is used to knock people out.

Fuji started to shout but his shouts were muffled from the cloth. He dropped his tennis bag and other stuff he was carrying in his hands as he struggled to get free from whomever was doing this.

Fuji started to give in and his resistance began to get weaker.

Finally, he passed out and he was like dead weight to the two other guys that was kidnapping Fuji. They picked him up and put him into the back of the black van all tied up.

* * *

**---At Kawamura's Sushi Restaurant---**

Taka-san was about to close the front door when he saw something on the floor.

It was Fuji's book, 'The Little Prince' by Antoine Saint-Exupery.

He picked it up and started to chase after Fuji. When he turned the corner, he saw that Fuji's stuff and tennis bag was on the floor abandoned.

Taka-san picked up Fuji's stuff and looked around everywhere for Fuji. He went home and called Fuji's house and no one answered. Taka-san started to get worried, _What if Fuji was kidnapped?_, and he called everyone on the tennis team telling them what he has suspected and has found.

Everyone met at taka-san's restaurant or house except for Tezuka because it was spring break and Tezuka went to Germany to heal his arm or shoulder.

They were all a little still surprised at what they heard from Taka-san. They all just couldn't believe it that Fuji could be that easy to be kidnapped. And the question would hang in the air even without saying it out loud.

"So why was Fuji-senpai kidnapped? What do they want with him?" Echizen finally said breaking the silence atmosphere.

"I think we should call the cops and report what we think has happened," Oishi announced looking worried as usual.

"No, we shouldn't do that. Besides, Fuji might have gone off somewhere else. And the police won't accept a missing person without evidence and it has to be at least 36 hours later. That would probably also alert the kidnappers too. We oughta call Fuji's little brother and tell him this," Inui concluded.

"I'll go call him," offered Oishi first.

"Nya! Why Fuji? Why?" Eiji questioned out loud.

Silence…

Oishi came back a few moments later saying, "Fuji's little brother says he'll go home right away to wait for Fuji to call him incase he does. And he also warned me to tell you guys to keep out of kidnappers' way, that you don't know who you're dealing with. Whatever that was all about, he sounded alarmed and kind of panicky but he recovered pretty quickly… I wonder what's that all about… I don't think it's that important though. He's just probably worried and shocked at this news. But what should we do now?"

"I think we should just go home and rest for now. There's nothing we can do about it," suggested Echizen, "And wait for any signs for Fuji-senpai."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have finally managed to type this chapter before it got too long for me to type and post it up. And I am sorry for not posting another chapter in a long while (not that anyone would care at all about what I write about). This chapter is supposed to be long, so there is some parts that seem out of character to me and maybe to you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama, but I do own the plot of this story!**

* * *

Chapter Two – Mail

_Where am I? Why is it so dark? Ugh… my head hurts_, Fuji started to reach for his head but found that his arms were fastened to the wall. He tried moving his legs and was not very happy to discover that they too were tied to the wall.

Fuji looked at his surroundings and saw a few chairs, a table with several stuff on top of it including food, and a door.

And that door opened…

* * *

---**Fuji's House**--- 

"Ok, we need to keep this quiet, otherwise we're going to be in big danger for now. We can not call the cops or he's dead," said Fuji's father while pacing back and forth with a face of concentration and fear.

"We'll have to stay low and wait for them to call and tell us what their deal is. And maybe they'll give us back Aniki…," Yuuta said thinking '_if_' he is alive right now.

* * *

---**Wherever Fuji is kept**--- 

When the door opened, Fuji was blinded by the light. Too bad he didn't have his hands untied. So that told Fuji it was day time but not what time it was though.

"Well, well, well. Boss, the kid's awake," exclaimed someone who sounded too girlish to imagine.

"Shush, sweetie, don't be so noisy, you'll disturb the guest," warned the other person whom seemed to be the so-called 'boss'.

The two of them came closer to Fuji closing the door behind them. Fuji had to squint in order to see them clearly, having to adjust to the light again. When Fuji adjusted to the lights or the dark, he found them already standing right in front of him. They were sooo close you could almost see a whole bunch of tiny hair sticking up on their skin.

The one that seems to be the 'boss' was in a blue suit with a red tie and those things you see on an ordinary business man. Except there was one slight difference, he held a wooden sword by the waist belt. His head was bald and very very shiny like it was polished using shoe polishers. There was also a difference on his face; there were little marks on his top corner eyelids almost as if he put them on deliberately, one on each corner the color of velvet red.

The other one whom he called 'sweetie' was a much shorter than the first one. It was a she. She had very bright oink hair and had pink rosy cheeks. The so-called 'sweetie' was wearing a child's clothing which was a dress with sunflowers on them and reached just below her knees. She also had on a pair of wooden sandals as shoes and she looked way too cheerful and happy for a person who was seeing someone tied up to the wall. Another thing Fuji noticed was how young she looked.

"Yep, yep, he's certainly awake now!" said the pink haired girl looking at Fuji straight in the eyes.

"Now, now, calm down. Don't google at him like an animal in a cage at the zoo," said the guy reaching out to grab Fuji's hair.

While the guy was holding Fuji's hair, the little girl took out a pair of scissors. Fuji's eyes widened at the sight of this. "Wh-what do you think your doing with that scissor?! Don't you even dare do anything to me!" Fuji warned as she climbed up Mr. Baldie in order to be face to face with Fuji.

Mr. Baldie was holding his hair very hard that it hurts so much and the little pink haired girl snipped off a huge section of Fuji's feminine-looking, light brown, shiny hair. Holding the _huge_ chunk of hair, she said, "Oh! Nice hair! What kind of shampoo you use?"

Smiling at the question that was asked toward Fuji, he said, "Well, let me think… if ya let me go, I'll tell you my secret shampoo that I use, deal or no deal?"

"Oh no, no, no. No can do, sweetie!" the baldie said towards the pink haired girl when he saw the expression on her face, which looked like she was about to say deal. When the bald guy said no, the little girl gave up and Fuji lost hope on that _already_ hopeless tactic (as Inui would say, "A one percent chance that this plan will work.").

Pink haired girl jumped off the man's shoulders and held out the masses of hair she cut off. At this gesture, the man took it and put it in an envelope sealing it with a letter in it.

"Now, I want you to go find someone to mail this to the Fuji family. You can do this without me, right? After that, you're free to do what you want."

"Yes, sir! Right away, sir! Hehehe!" pink haired went off bounding out and again blinding Fuji with the light as she opened the door and closed it.

Fuji and the bald guy were all alone and several minutes passed by very slowly before Mr. Bald guy spoke again.

"Should I fix that hair of yours so it's even and neat-looking? Or just keep it that way? Hmm… I think that will depend… Yes, I think I will fix your hair for you."

Mr. Baldie took another pair of scissors out of nowhere and a comb since he never had real hair, he borrowed it. He reached out with the comb and combed the hair on Fuji's head straight. Then he started to snip here and there, cutting away the left overs of Fuji's hair. And he was humming while he was cutting!

"Why are you cutting my hair again? I get the first reason, but the second cut just doesn't make any sense at all."

More cutting and trimming and snipping.

"Please answer me!"

Still more trimming and cutting and snipping but no response to his question.

Fuji gave up. When the guy was done and just suddenly out of thin air, he grabbed a broom with a dust pan out of nowhere. After cleaning the hair up and after throwing away the mess in what seems to be a hidden garbage can, he took out a mirror and put it in front of Fuji. Fuji stared at his hair and had to admit that it was a job well done for someone who had no hair to cut. It was more male looking than the hair he had before. It was like Yuuta's hair except longer plus it still drooped over his face. And that tickles. Oh well, if only his hands were free so that he could push it back behind his ears if it was long enough to go behind his ears.

After a few moments, Mr. Baldie removed the mirror and said, "So, what do you think? By the look of your face, I'd think you kind of like it. But no need to admit it, it doesn't matter to me anyways. I like you the way you look right now, instead of that feminine looking hair style of yours."

At this, Fuji felt insulted, but did not show any emotions of this insult.

The man kept talking, "Anyways…," he said smirking, "my name's Madarame Ikkaku and that little girl that just left a moment ago was Kusajish Yachiru. It may or may not trigger something in your memories about who we are since the… um… incident that happened a long time ago."

Long silence…

"So, uh, why did you kidnap me?" Fuji asked uncertainly, breaking the silence between them.

"Maybe of ya remember what happened when you were little, then maybe you will know the answer to that question." And with that, he turned around and kicked open the door to another blinding hell of light and walked out closing the door behind him with another kick to the door.

* * *

---**In one of Seigaku's classroom having an unnecessary meeting**--- 

"Nya, nya, nya! It feels _sooo_ weird without Fuji!" complained Eiji.

They were holding a meeting requested by Oishi which was something quite obvious of.

"Eiji, calm down so we can all talk and listen to each other," Oishi commanded and Eiji did so.

"We can't wait any longer. If Fuji isn't here, then we can't advance to the Kantou tournament. I think we should call Fuji's little brother. Besides, he said he would call us when they see a sign but it has been almost 48 hours," summarized Inui.

"You're right, let's call him right now! Nya!"

"Hey Mamushi! Grab that phone behind ya and bring it over here!"

"Who are you calling Mamushi!?!?!?"

"I can call you whatever I want I want to call you!"

"Nya! Stop arguing and just get the phone over here, Kaidoh!"

And Kaidoh grabbed the phone and gave it to Eiji.

"OK, I'm gonna call Fuji house first." He dialed Fuji's home phone number and waited for someone on the other side of the phone to answer the phone.

"Hello?" answered Yuuta. Everyone on the Seigaku team crowded closer and listened quietly.

"Nya! Fuji's little brother, right?"

on the other side of the phone line, Yuuta got mad at still being called 'Fuji's little brother.' But he ignored this and answered, "Yeah, so what do you want Eiji-senpai? If it's about Aniki, then no, we haven't gotten anything from the kidnappers."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, _**DING DONG**_. "I'll be right back," Yuuta said. There were a few movements as Eiji heard Yuuta answer the door. He heard a door open and some talking and some scribbling and then a door slam.

Fuji Yuuta had an envelope in his hands and which of course he opened this. When it was opened, he pulled out what seemed to be masses of hair which looked oddly familiar to him. And as suddenly as he saw the hair, he dropped it fast as if it was going to give him paper cut.

Eiji and the others heard something drop and also heard a gasp on the phone.

"Ne, Eiji-senpai, say something on the phone," demanded Momo anxiously.

"Fuji Yuuta? Ya still there?"

Yuuta was still staring at the tangles of hair on the floor, but at the sound of the phone calling him, he snapped out of his staring trance and picked up the envelope looking for anything else. What he found in the envelope was a letter. He opened it up and saw that it was typed up. The letter said:

To our dearest old friends,

As you may know by now, that we have your eldest son with whom we have taken an interest in since we used to have such fun with him when we were companions, allies, and best friends. But right now, that's not really important to write about in this letter. We are going to continue playing with your son and see what memories will be brought back from that…how should I describe this… ah… unfortunate accident. I hope you don't worry too much about him, because he'll enjoy this more than anything he's ever experienced in his life. I promise you it'll be a hell of fun and satisfying for him plus it certainly will entertain us. So for now, this is just the beginning of your most favorite game.

Best of luck,

Vice-captain Matsy

"Fuji's little brother? Are ya still there? Nya!? Are you still there? What's going on? Hello?! Anyone still breathing and living there?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry everyone!!! I know I haven't updated in a while... I just had a little writer's block like a lot of people I know of. Anyway... maybe you'll enjoy this chapter, maybe not... that's not my opinion though... that's everyone's opinion... Enjoy this nice chapter while I try to think up of new ideas and plots for this story... **

**Thanks: yaelifivefour, t****hank you so much for that encouraging review! You're the only one that gave me comments better than anyone! I love you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama, but I do own the plot of this story!**

* * *

Chapter Three – Escape

_Ugh! Is it just me or is it getting colder in here? Nah, it's probably just me imagining things_, Fuji wondered to himself while still tied to the wall. _Boy am __**I**__ tired… _

It's been almost three days since he was missing.

_The others must be worried sick… I need to get out of here. But how…? _

And that's when the idea hit him. He would not eat and drink anything they gave him, even if they force it into his mouth or beat him up. He would spit it back out at them. But this would take a while to do so. Fuji knew he was taking a big risk here, but what else could he do besides being tied up to the wall and boring himself to death.. And so, he started to quit eating and drinking, in which he started to get very hungry and very dehydrated. And indeed, he did get several bruises from not eating or even drinking a sip of liquid.

* * *

---**After school in the locker room**--- 

"Nya, I miss Fuji so much!"

"It can't be helped, Eiji-senpai," said Momo.

"What happened to Fuji's little brother when you were on the phone, Eiji-senpai?" questioned Echizen.

"I don't know… it was all silent then."

Then a knock sounded at the entrance. The door opened and a kid with white hair looked in. Everyone else was staring at the kid since it was abnormal for a kid of about Echizen's size and age to have whit hair. But this white haired kid also had other distinguishable looks on him, plus they all felt something special about this kid except for Echizen whom felt nothing special about him at all…

The kid walked in and they could see him more clearly. He was wearing the same school uniform of Seigaku students. However, the kid's expression remained serious. To everyone's surprise, he walked over to Echizen ignoring the others who was still staring and said, "Long time no see, Echizen Ryoma. You're as ignorant as the last time we saw each other. Let me see… that must have been about six or seven years ago if I'm not mistaken. You still don't answer my phone calls so I had to come see you personally to discuss about Fuji Syuusuke's whereabouts." He said this all in English in front of Echizen staring him straight in the eye so that he knew he got his attention.

The others were all staring at the two boys, only catching phrases of what little English they remembered and learned from school.

"Nani? What's the white haired kid talking about to Ochibi-chan?" whispered Eiji to Oishi. Instead of waiting for an answer from him, he asked, "Nah, kid, what do you think you're doing here talking to Ochibi?"

At this, the kid turned around and looked at Eiji with cold snowy green-blue eyes.

"Ne, ne, Oishi, say something," whispered Eiji.

"Ne, who're you?" Echizen said for Oishi instead.

"Eh…! What?! Don't tell me you don't even remember me?! And all this time I thought you knew who I was!" the kid said half already expecting this and back in the language of Japanese. "Oh well, I still have to introduce myself to _these_ people," he said this while turning around to face the rest of the team members. "The name's Toushiro, Hitsugaya."

* * *

**---I.G.'s Office---**

"Sir, we have news that Fuji Syuusuke has fainted from starvation and has not awakened yet," stated Kira at the entrance of the door.

"Take him down and put him in a bed to rest and recuperate. Hm…," directed the person smiling widely.

* * *

**---Somewhere put to rest in a room---**

_Ugh... don't tell me I fainted from starvation… _Fuji told himself as he felt around and noticed that he wasn't bounded to the wall by ropes anymore. _Now where am I? This is the chance I've been waiting for the past few days. _

Fuji got up steadily and quietly out of the bed he found himself on when he came to consciousness. He saw it was dark, so he reached everywhere and bumped into many things until he found the knob to the door.

Fuji opened the door into a hallway, it too was dark. As he walked a little further down the hall, then all of a sudden, he began to tumble down an unseen staircase. He tumbled down everywhere, from head to toe. When he reached the bottom, by then he was bruised all over and to add on top of things, he was bleeding and his stomach was grumbling from hunger and starvation.

Fuji got up and ran as quickly as he could to the door that said 'exit'. As he ran out the exit, he sprinted across the street and saw a telephone across a highway and so he darted across the highway. He kept running until he tripped on some rocks that were in the middle of the road when a car came. Fuji just got up straight when he saw the car coming towards him.

The driver saw this too. But it was a little too late to stop the car from crashing into Fuji.

As the car hit Fuji, Ikkaku, Yachiru, and a woman with long orange hair and big water balloons in front came out of hiding.

The car hit its target and stopped before more damage could be done. The driver got out of his driver's seat to go check on Fuji. The driver had white long hair and seemed very young, like a professor who was maybe on his way to a college institute.

Fuji was lying on the ground unconscious with blood oozing slowly from his head.

The three people saw this and rushed over to him as fast as the wind. When they got there, the guy with white long hair had his cellular phone out and was just about to call the ambulance, but he was stopped by Yachiru whom was distracting him so that Ikkaku and the orange haired woman could get Fuji. And that was what they did, swiftly and quietly, they carried the unconscious Fuji away carefully. After they were gone, Yachiru said, "Look over there, mister," and the guy looked to his back. When he saw nothing, he turned around and to his surprise, the little girl was gone and so was the guy that was lying on the ground with blood. The blood on the floor was also gone along with the other man and woman he saw accompanying the little girl.

_I wonder what that was all about…_, he looked towards the spot where he saw the guy he crashed into and thought, _I wonder what they did to the body and where did they take it? I don't know, but I think I should tell Shiro-chan about this suspicious act._ As he thought about this, he decided to stop wondering and mind his own business until later on, so he got back into his car and drove off while thinking about making a phone call to a certain somebody.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is by far the most longest chapter I've ever written in my whole life... XD Also, I forgot to warn that this has some crossover characters from Bleach, but they are not magical or powerful Shinigami like they are in the anime and manga. Plus that someone else in my family kind of forced me to go on... But, anyway, I don't really know how far this story is going to go. But, still, I don't even know how the story will turn out when I go further into it. So... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and some of the Bleach characters, but I do own the plot of this story!**

* * *

Chapter Four – Search

**---Echizen's House---**

"Meow!" meowed Karupin.

"So, Toushiro, what were you doing here at my school?" questioned Echizen.

"I'm here on a case, but I've got to stay undercover like a normal middle schooler, so I thought I would go to your school. And it also seems that one of your friend's family seems to know these few people I'm looking for in my case," answered Toushiro as he reached into his backpack for an orange envelope as he sat down on Echizen's bed looking around. "You're room hasn't changed one bit since you moved to Japan."

"Yeah, where are you going to stay at?"

"I'll be staying at your house. I already asked your parents and it was okay to them," replied Toushiro slowly and showing some expression, that was a cross between surpriseness and having should have known that Nanjiroh would forget to tell his son about this, at Echizen for not knowing about this.

Just as Echizen finished analyzing this, they both heard noise outside of Echizen's bedroom window. Echizen went over to check it and found the whole tennis team trying to hide themselves behind leaves while trying to listen in on the conversation that was going on between their kohai and Toushiro.

"Shh…! Be quiet! They'll hear us! Nya!"

"I don't think this is a good idea… we're kind of intruding private property."

"Hmm… interesting… must find more on this Toushiro kid."

"Mamushi! Be quiet! You're breathing way too loud; even I can hear you from here!"

"Why don't you keep quiet?! You're the noisy one!"

"I think they heard us with all this ruckus going on out here…"

Echizen opens the window and sees his senpais visibly arguing extremely loudly for someone who was trying to listen in from the outside.

At the sound of the window opening and Echizen calling out to them, they all grew somewhat very silent as if they had lost their voice from shouting hoarsely at each other too much.

"Senpais, come out wherever you're hiding from. I know you're hiding. If you don't come out, I'll call the police on you guys for invading private property. Besides, I can hear you guys from inside very clearly now!" taunted Echizen holding up the phone in his hands to show them that he wasn't kidding.

"You're serious, are you? Please do not call the cops! We'll leave right away!" said Oishi revealing himself from his hiding spot.

"Oishi! Don't give up!" Eiji whined to Oishi.

"Eiji, minna, just show yourselves…," Oishi said with a sigh that showed that he gives up or surrenders. "Let's go home before he really _does _call the cops on us."

Toushiro sighed and got up from the bed and went to the window beside Echizen and said, "Wait…," before the others could even leave. "I think we should listen to what they've heard just to make sure they didn't hear the whole thing." And Oishi, Taka-san, Momo, Kaidoh, Eiji, and Inui all explained what they had heard while sitting on each branches they could find, since all of them could see that there was not enough room in Echizen's bedroom to fit them all.

"Hmm… since you guys have heard this much, then maybe I should just explain everything to you guys," Toushiro said after hearing everything, from the time he entered the locker room and following them to Echizen's house to the conversation that they heard between Toushiro and Echizen. And he did, all the way to the beginning of when he was told to search and arrests these people with evidence, after he took the profiles out of the orange envelope he had left on Echizen's bed.

"Hold on a moment! Aren't you a bit too young to be doing all this stuff? Don't you have parents? Where are they then? What's your relationship with ochibi? What do you mean one of us knows who you're looking for? And how do we know you're what you say you are? Is there any proof of who you are? Kiddo, how did you meet this boy? (At this, Toushiro's eyebrows started to twitch uncontrollably) Nya, answer me!" Eiji finally finished interrogating Toushiro and Echizen while Oishi tried to make Eiji slow down so that the two of them could answer the questions that were fired at them like missiles one by one, but yet failed.

"Okay, aren't you a bit too young to be searching for people and arresting them?" Oishi asked again for Eiji.

"That's for us to know and for you guys to _never _find out," both boys shouted at them irritated in unison.

"I should have known they wouldn't tell us that. There was a ninety-nine point nine percent that that had happened," mumbled Inui while writing who knows what in his large green notebook.

"Sh… ffssshhhh," agreed Kaidoh.

"Don't you have parents? Where are they then?"

"And this time, you _must _answer this question," insisted Momo.

Silence passes by.

And…, "Ninety-nine point nine percent that they will never tell us… unless…," and he took out what seems to be a white water bottle and several plastic cup out of nowhere. Inui started pouring what looked kind of like a dark red color into a cup and put it in front of Echizen and Toushiro.

Inside the plastic cup, there was that same scary looking dark red color, only this time, it was bubbling like mad.

"Eh… I think I'll go downstairs to open the door for you guys to come in…," Echizen said as he edged away from the window and the other regulars began to slide away from the horrifying Inui juice and so that they could go meet Echizen at the door of his house.

After everyone was gone except for Toushiro who was wondering why the hell everyone ran off when Inui produced the water bottle out. But being himself, he shrugged and chose to ignore this.

Inui, himself, holding the juice, climbed through the window and into Echizen's room still holding that scary juice of his steadily. When he finally got in, he handed the juice to Toushiro, who just took it and sniffed it.

Sniff, sniff, _Hmmm… this certainly smells good…_, then he looked up at Inui, unfortunately, because of their difference in height; Toushiro had to lift his head up in order to look at Inui questioningly.

As Toushiro looked at Inui, Inui just shrugged and urged him on, "Go on, drink it, it's specially made for my friends and teammates."

Toushiro also shrugged with him and began to raise the cup towards his mouth and started to drink.

Just then, Echizen and the others came through the door and stopped all of a sudden as they saw what was about to happen there.

As if awoken from a trance, they all shouted, "NO! DON'T DRINK THAT!" as they tried to all get through the door at the same time, but that only resulted in a lot of bumping and fighting and arguments at the door.

Toushiro drank the last drop of Inui's juice and put the cup down on Echizen's table and said, "Could you guys be more quiet?! It's annoying! But… Inui-san… what did you put in there?"

Everyone stopped and stared at Toushiro, for he had not fainted or thrown up at drinking Inui's juice.

"Hmmm… interesting… I must write this down…," and Inui took his notebook and started scribbling all sorts of data he had seemed to have collected out of nowhere. "Oh yeah, by the way, I put vinegar, sardine, vegetables, some edible bugs I found, and…, by accident when I was eating watermelon, a whole bunch of watermelon juice and maybe some seeds crushed in too…"

"Nya! Inui, you're so horrible! Making the kid drink that!" Eiji went over to Toushiro's side and asked, "How're you feeling? Queasy? Dizzy? Sick?"

Toushiro twitched once again at hearing himself be called a boy. But again he chose to ignore this too. "Can I have some more later? It's actually quite good. But I don't understand why would everyone run away from this juice of yours," he said saying the last sentence to himself.

"Okay, everybody calm down, Echizen, is there a place where we can sit down privately and talk?" Oishi said raising his hands up in the air to bring calm on them all.

"… Eh… we can go outside to my backyard? There's a lot of room there and we can sit down."

"Okay, then, let's go there. It's better than this small room. Lead the way, Echizen." And Echizen led the way with Karupin, who came out of nowhere, right in front of him. He led them outside to his backyard and to everyone's surprise except for Toushiro, Taka-san, and Momo; there was certainly a whole lot of space there. What they saw was a tennis court and two stone seats to one side and an old bell by one of the court side's baseline.

As soon as they got over their shock and seeing Momo, Taka-san Echizen, and for some strange reasons, Karupin, and Toushiro sitting by the old bell's gray brick wall, waiting for then to sit down. They all went over to sit with them. (A/N: To those who wants to know where Nanjiroh is, well, he's 'supposedly' at work, but he's actually eating ramen at a noodle shop and then going to the beach to look for some _certain_ type of people to stare at.)

"Uh… so that juice doesn't really work on you… oh, well, then…," started Inui.

"Do you not have parents? Where are they?" asked Oishi repeating the same question sitting down right next to Echizen.

And Toushiro looked at him with no expressions and… "That's for us to know and you guys to find out for yourself," both Toushiro and Echizen, for some strange reasons, said again in unison. "And besides, I didn't come here alone. You guys heard that I'm staying over at Echizen's house too."

At this, Oishi was about to argue, but Eiji, being the impatient one, interrupted saying, "How do you know, kiddo? You must answer this, nya!"

Giving in with a sigh, "We were companions or friends in the United States before he moved to Japan. We were childhood friends and played together when we were born in the same hospital. I was born a few days earlier than Ryoma."

"Oi, that means you two are very clear about each others weaknesses and strengths!?" exclaimed Momo, interrupting Toushiro.

"Hmmm… I should ask him later for that piece of information," muttered Inui.

"Nya, Ochibi, how come you never mentioned him before?" Eiji questioned looking perplexed.

"Echizen, if you've known him for like, eleven years, then how come I've never seen any pictures of him before?"

"Momo-senpai, Eiji-senpai, those things are not for you to know about. Besides, I can't let you know everything about me. Otherwise it would fall into the wrong hands," Echizen said, saying the last sentence while looking at Inui.

"Eh.. hem…," Toushiro coughed trying to clear his voice loudly enough for them to hear.

"Uh… oh yeah… so, from what we heard when we were… um… spying and eavesdropping," Oishi said this slowly and hesitatingly, "What do you mean one of our families knows who you're looking or searching for?"

When Oishi finished asking, Toushiro already had the orange envelope opened, pulling out several profiles in plastic paper coverings.

"Meow! Meow!" meowed Karupin loudly and he/she jumped onto Toushiro's lap and climbed up to give him a lick in the face. ("Stop licking me, Karupin. I said please stop licking me!") Then all of a sudden, Karupin grabbed or more like bite onto the papers that were in Toushiro's hands. And he ran off with it.

When Karupin did that and disappeared around the corner of the house, there was a lot of scrambling around for a brief moment. "Karupin! Come back with those papers!" ordered Echizen with a loud voice. He was starting to get irritated because of the interruptions that seems to happen every time they were about to see who Toushiro was searching for.

"Oi! Boy, you looking for these?" a man in dark brown samurai-like clothes stood inside the doorway of the back door holding some papers.

Everyone turned around and looked at him with faces of pure annoyance. They all really were curious to see who the papers were about. Never the less though, they all remembered their manners, since they were guests at Echizen's house, and so they all stayed calm while the middle-aged man walked out to them.

"Ryoma, you brought friends to play with, eh?" Looking at all of the Seigaku regulars, but spotting not the kind of gender that he would have liked. Instead, his eyes landed on Toushiro, whom was sitting there looking very annoyed for being interrupted the second time.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hitsugaya-kun…," the man said walking past them towards Toushiro.

Toushiro stood up and held his hands out to the man as he approached him. The man took his hand and shook it but in the end, the man gave him a bone-crushing hug as if he had gone missing for a very long time and as if he had finally found his _other _long lost son.

Everyone else was silent and looking with questioning faces and curiosity of what was going on in front of them.

While trying to get out of Nanjiroh's grasp, Toushiro tried to reach for the papers that he was holding.

Having noticing what Toushiro was doing, an idea had formed in his head. Grinning wickedly, Nanjiroh let go of the poor kid and stepped a few steps away. "Hmmm… you want this, boy? Come, I'll give you a deal. Play tennis with me and score one game from me, then the papers are all yours to keep. If you don't win one game from me, then… we'll see about this at the end of the match…," Nanjiroh said taking a racket of nowhere and heading towards the other side of the tennis court looking confident.

"Oh and... I'll see how strong you've gotten into playing tennis since we last met."

"Well… I have been training with Tezuka-senpai in Germany. So I should be ok to get one game from you…," Toushiro said this more to himself than the others.

Everyone was about to get off the court when they, as in the regulars except for Echizen and Nanjiroh, frozed and turned back to look at the little squirt. Toushiro looked at them expecting to be hit by a multitude of questions.

"You know Tezuka/Tezuka-buchou/Buchou?" they all said surprised at finding out more about his history. Toushiro couldn't help but smirk at this and headed over to his side of the court with a light baby blue racket already in hand magically.

Just as Toushiro threw the ball up in the air, a funny sound came out from his back pocket. This startled him and made him search for the noise, as he realizes that it was his, the tennis ball that he threw up in the air came back down with a 'thump' on his white messy spiky hair.

As all these happened, everyone except for Echizen and Nanjiroh, whom was laughing so hard at this was shocked at the sound and shocked at Toushiro's reaction of having the ball hit him on the head and bounce off.

Toushiro's expression showed shock and surprise and maybe a little embarrassment. But he reached for his cell phone quickly and answered it saying, "Hitsugaya here." Toushiro listened for a while and as he was listening, everyone snapped out of their trance and crept closer to listen in.

"I see, Ukitake, could you send me the location right away?"

"Sure thing, Shiro-chan. I'll see you later." He was about to hang up when Toushiro said, "Oh, and one more thing before you hang up, cam you not call me that ever again?!"

"Nope, can't do that. Sorry. You know what they say, 'old habits die hard'. And besides, I can't help it." And he hung up.

Just before Toushiro could close his cell phone, there was already another message waiting for him. Seeing this, he smiled knowingly that Ukitake would have sent it before calling him. As he closed his phone, he noticed the regulars except Echizen whom isn't as nosy as everyone else, all surrounding him and trying to look at what he was looking at.

"What do you think you're all doing?!" Toushiro shouted to get their attention while his eyebrows were twitching uncontrollably and folding his arm still holding onto phone.

"……," silence was all he got as everyone else tried to make up an explanation or excuse.

"Ugh… never mind. I gotta go now. This is important to the search I'm on right now. So, I can't explain everything to you guys. And you can keep those papers, I have copies at…," he stopped before he could give away his work place's name.

he walked past everyone towards Echizen and whispered, "Do you think you can get rid of those friends of yours? They can be very annoying and nosy like just now."

Echizen just shrugged and smirked smugly towards his friends who were looking at them wondering what they were talking about.

Turning towards Nanjiroh, he said, "Ay, Echizen-san, do you think you can drive me somewhere?" And without getting Nanjiroh's approval, Toushiro walked towards Nanjiroh's car.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry folks… I am now disowning and deleting this story within this week… just because I think this is not a very good story with a very good plot with very good timing… so… sorry people!


End file.
